spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
One Simple Wish (ADWSS Episode Transcript)
(the camera is above the sea, it plunges in and moves around Bikini Bottom, as we see the credits, saying "Written by SuperFanon'D!", "Directed By IRmjii", "A SBFW Production", then we see the title, "One Simple Wish", the camera then goes into the doors of the Chum Bucket, where the camera fades out, then the camera lightens up again, we see Plankton in bed, waking up, he pulls a sheet out of a calendar and it reveals it is August 30, Plankton sighs and walks downstairs) *Plankton: I guess it's just another boring day. (walks outside to the Krusty Krab) And now, for another hopeless attempt of finally getting the formula. (opens the doors, is immediately kicked out by Mr. Krabs) *(the scene cuts to Plankton waking up again, pulling a sheet off the calendar, and walking to the Krusty Krab where he is immediately kicked out by Mr. Krabs again, this happens again and again, every time it repeats it happens more quickly, eventually, the calendar is seen in the middle of the screen, being ripped to the next page over and over again, while in the other places on the screen, Plankton is shown waking up, walking to the Krusty Krab, and being kicked out, when the calendar is shown to be at January 19, everything stops) *Plankton: STOP! (the scene cuts to the Krusty Krab) Don't kick me out again. Do you know how it feels to be treated like this? *Mr. Krabs: Um..... no. *Plankton: (sighs) If only you could see it my way...... I just get stomped on. Laughed at. Tortured, bashed around. And everyone thinks it's just too much to ask for one thing, one thing I desire....... just one Krabby Patty. *Mr. Krabs: Well, when you put it that way..... I feel..... I feel...... like I need to kick you out of here. (kicks Plankton, face onto the asphalt) *Plankton: (raged) EVERY DAY I have to go through this! This is madness! It's like nobody cares about me! I don't care what anyone thinks, one day I will get what I deserv- (opens door, to reveal a party, Karen is wearing a party hat and blows a noisemaker) Huh? *Karen: Happy birthday, sweetie! *Plankton: Oh yeah, that. (sighs) *Karen: What's wrong? *Plankton: Mr. Krabs just doesn't understand how it feels like to be a failure. *Karen: Don't worry, sweetie, today's your special day. *Plankton: (jumps onto chair, where a cake is on the table for him, with a candle) *Karen: Make a wish, sweetie. *Plankton: (blows out candle on cake) I wish that I had never wasted my time trying to steal that formula! I wish I had just got it on my first try! *(suddenly, the room begins spinning, in a blue swirl, Karen is blown away, Plankton grabs onto the candle to prevent being blown away, the rooms suddenly stops spinning) *Plankton: What was that about? (opens door, to reveal Bikini Bottom, which has been destroyed) What happened? *SpongeBob: (in angry voice) What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? I'll tell you what happened! Your cruel mind has destroyed this place! Ever since you went power-mad after getting that formula, you've been causing havoc all over the place! *Plankton: Karen? Where are you? What happened? *Karen: Why should I care about you suddenly? You're the most hated person in Bikini Bottom! *Plankton: I don't know what happened..... but I sure wish there was a way to undo it. *Sandy: I think I have a solution. (presses button, to reveal a portal of some kind) This will take you back to a little before you destroy Bikini Bottom with your deadly laser. If you manage to stop yourself, all will return to normal. *Plankton: Got it! (jumps into portal, Sandy does too) *(the camera reveals Bikini Bottom, at its normal state, a large building is near them, called "Plankton INCORPORATED") *Plankton: Seriously? *Sandy: Wow, you do a bad job at diguising your secret headquarters. *Plankton: No, I was talking about the fact it was incorporated. Incorporated is for losers! *Sandy: Which is exactly why you made that. C'mon, let's go. (enters headquarters, to reveal robots that bear a resembelance to Plankton) *Plankton-look-alike-robot: I am Plankbot E5 2000. Prepare to die. *Sandy: Oh no! *Plankton: I know! Why would I use the number 2000 at the end of the robot's name? 3000 is winners, 2000 is for LOSERS! *Sandy: That's why you named it that. *Plankbot E5 2000: I know, right. Wa-ha-ha. It feels horrible to be made by a loser. I am out of here. (walks away, along with the other robots) *Sandy: Wow, artificial emotion! How did you make that? *Plankton: Why are you asking the loser? *Past Plankton: (walking to Sandy and Plankton) Well, well, well. If it isn't Sandy Cheeks. *Plankton: If it isn't Sandy Cheeks then what? *Past Plankton: IT'S A SAYING! *Sandy: So how do you know me? *Past Plankton: I've been watching you. I've been watching all of you. *Sandy: Um....... that's....... *Plankton: .....just disturbing. *Sandy: Well, let's take care of this pest. (begins to step on Past Plankton, as she does this Plankton begins to become injured as well) *Past Plankton: That's right, Plankton. Whatever happens to me..... happens to you. I'm undefeatable! *Plankton: Well, barnacles. Now what? *Past Plankton: You're making up new plans NOW? Only LOSERS do that. *Sandy: But you're also Plankton...... *Past Plankton: Gosh, I really gotta work on my insults. (hits button, teleporting him to his main HQ in the building) *(suddenly, a robotic voice is heard) *Robotic Voice: 20 minutes until Bikini Bottom is bombed. *Sandy: Oh no.... we'd better hurry! *(Plankton and Sandy run into the base. Part of the floor is actually a hologram that looks like the floor, with a pit underneath it. Sandy and Plankton fall into the pit, which apparently has glass walls) *Plankton: Darn it! Now what? *Sandy: You're making up new plans right now? Only LOSE- *Plankton: Yeah, yeah. Do you want to save Bikini Bottom or what? *Sandy: Fine.... (throws Plankton out of the pit) Now pull me up! *Plankton: (sarcastically) Okay. And in the meantime, why don't we go lift 10 anchors with our pinkies? *Sandy: Ten? That's for losers! How 'bout 20? *Plankton: (glares at Sandy) *Sandy: Okay, okay! I'll just climb out of here. *(scene cuts to Plankton, who is sitting in a lawn chair, slurping lemonade, while we hear Sandy, offscreen, attempting to get up the pit) *Sandy: (offscreen) Hey little guy, some help here? *Plankton: Huh. I thought I heard something. (continues slurping his lemonade) *(scene shows a clock's hand cycle quickly 5 times) *Robotic Voice: 15 minutes until Bikini Bottom is bombed. *Sandy: (finally exits hole) PLANKTON! *Plankton: (now wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra, dancing to a Hawaiian tune) *Sandy: What in tarnation? *Plankton: What? *Sandy: You've been doing NOTHING that ENTIRE time?! C'mon, we gotta hurry! *(Sandy and Plankton run down the hall to find that the hall ends and there is a small crack in the wall, it seems as if there is another entire room on the other side) *Plankton: I guess I'll take it from here. (walks in crack, beating up noises are heard, Plankton returns, injured) Your turn. *Sandy: (attempts to fit her head through the hole, gets her head stuck in the crack) Oh great. *Plankton: Loser. (pushes Sandy through the crack) Egh, how much do you weigh? *Sandy: Only 83 pounds, I'm kinda light.... *Plankton: 83 POUNDS?! I'm only 7 ounces! *Sandy: Just get me out of here, will ya? *Plankton: I'm trying! (attempts to push Sandy further down the crack, suddenly the entire wall collapses into pieces on top of Sandy) Oh look I did it! *Sandy: (raises head from rubble) Yeah. *Plankton: IN YOUR FACE! YEAH! WOO!! HA! *Sandy: (with annoyed face) *Plankton: (smiling) *Sandy: (with annoyed face) *Plankton: (smiling, but then slowly stops smiling) *Sandy: (with angered face) *Plankton: (nervous) Yeah okay let's go. *Sandy: You are the worst thing that's happened to me so far, Plankton..... *Plankton: Well then, I suppose you haven't met Rick Astley. (shivers) Bleh..... *(audience laughs) *Sandy: Did you hear something? *Plankton: Nah. *Robotic Voice: 10 minutes until Bikini Bottom is bombed. *Sandy: Shut up stupid robot! You're so annoying! *Robotic Voice: If you think that was annoying then you won't like Rick Astley. Bleh..... *Sandy: Alright, enough with the Rick Astley jokes! *(Sandy and Plankton run down the hall and dicover past Plankton) *Past Plankton: There you are! I've been looking all over for ya! Aaaaaaaaand now I'm going to launch you through a ton of alternate dimensions to get you away from me. *(a portal appears behind Plankton and Sandy, and sucks them into a completely black world) *Sandy: Well this stinks. *(akward silence) *Plankton: Shoud be out any minute now.... *Narrator: (with card) 5 minutes later.... *Robotic Voice: 5 minutes until Bikini Bottom is bombed. *Sandy: Wait, how can we hear that if we're in an alternate dimension? *Plankton: Because the portal's still open right over there. (points to the left, revealing the portal is still open) *Sandy: PLANKTON! *Plankton: (exits dimension with Sandy, to find they enter a different dimension again) Oops. (portal closes) Oh no. (looks around, dicovers a large glowing cube with a screen on it, showing Plankton stealing the formula sucessfully) What's this? (touches the cube, suddenly they are hurled into a world where Bikini Bottom is still okay, he sees Plankton running torward the Krusty Krab door to steal the formula) That must be me in the past! He's gonna steal the formula! *Sandy: We've got to stop you! I mean him! I mean you! I mean...... okay this is confusing. *Plankton: Oh no! *Further Past Plankton: (walks out of door with the formula) Yes! I've finally..... (sees Plankton) Is that me? *Plankton: Um.... bye now. (picks up formula, throws it far away, suddenly the formula glows blue and magically floats back into furhter past Plankton's hand) Uh-oh, the magic of my wish is too strong! Now what? *Further Past Plankton: What are you even talking about? That sentence sounded weirder than Rick Astley. *Sandy: ENOUGH WITH THE RICK ASTLEY JOKES! *Plankton: (punches further past Plankton, only to get injured himself) Oh yeah, I forgot...... *Further Past Plankton: You can't stop me! (steps on Plankton, which knocks him out) Well, I'll have that pain later...... but anywho now he's out of the way. So I win, I win, I win- *Sandy: (steps on Further Past Plankton) *Plankton: Owch. *Sandy: Oh yeah. *Plankton: Wait a minute..... this is Past Plankton's birthday! I've got an idea. (walks into the Chum Bucket, where a cake is, he sits on the chair, and blows the candle) I wish that I never wished the wish I will wish in the future! Wait what? *(the room begins swirling again, this time it is purple, the winds are wilder than before, it stops and everything is back to normal) *Plankton: (looks outside, to reveal Bikini Bottom still is damaged) Huh? *Sandy: (walks inside) Well, I wouldn't be surprised. Hasn't anyone told you the cake is a lie? *Plankton: (facepalms) Sometimes, my life just gets more annoying than Rick Astley. WAIT a second.... if the cake is a lie then how did the wish work in the first pla- *(Plankton wakes up from bed) *Plankton: Just a dream. Phew. (wakes up, and goes downstairs to find the same cake from his dream) *Karen: Happy birthday sweetie! *Plankton: AUGH! (throws the cake on the floor, jumps repeatedly on it) There. That should do it. *Karen: (confused) Um..... *(episode ends) REVIEWS Name/signature, score, and why you gave the score required. *6.3/10: Despite I made this episode I really think that I tended to wind off track because I kept on running out of ideas. Kind of like Hide and Go Missing: at the end I had to add the useless "mac and cheese party" even though it made no sense due to length. Also it ended up a bit less climatic than I thought it would be. However at LEAST it was still sort of funny, although it lacked a plot and made no sense......... eh not my best but it's still okay. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 02:43, August 31, 2014 (UTC) *5.8/10: An episode none other the less, not the best episode of the series I could tell you, when you look at it from the show standpoint, it feels like a hollow episode and just a last minute episode to fill the gaps. Some jokes work and even the episode made no sense, at least I can watch it. --The SpongeToons Movie has been confirmed. 11:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts